A Happy Spring
by sassyvampirequeen
Summary: A Your Lie in April/Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (四月は君の嘘) short story where Arima Kousei, Emi Igawa and Takeshi Aiza met once again to watch a concert. While waiting for the event to start, Emi introduced a game called Piano Tiles 2 and they decided to have a battle to see who's the best at one Spring day.


This is a Your Lie in April fan fiction/short story. It is set years after Kaori's death.

I don't own the characters of this story and all credits goes to Naoshi Arakawa, writer of YLIA.

The game "Piano Tiles 2" isn't mine as well, and credits goes to CheetahMobile. It's the best game for 2015 and be sure to check it out!

Thank you~

Spring is indeed Kousei's favorite season.

Four years ago, this season changed his monochromatic and depressing life to something colorful and mesmerizing. He loved how the flowers bloom, the temperature that is neither too low or too high, the birds chirping and flying around, and the kids playing with bright smiles etched on their faces. Spring reminds him of a lot of things. It reminds him of the most beautiful thing that happened to his life.

And that is meeting _her_.

Everything in this day seems perfect.

Kousei placed his hand on his pocket as he walked, going to a famous concert hall to watch a piano and violin concert. The best adult pianists and violinists all over the country would be gathering in the hall to play and that is something that he cannot miss, as a musician.

Entering the hall, the young pianist looked for a seat to take at the middle part. His eyes happened to pass at a boy with blond, spiky hair, causing a soft gasp to escape in his lips.

It's his rival, when it comes to piano competitions; Takeshi Aiza. Huh, of course, a pianist like him would be attending such thing.

"Arima-senpai!"

Next to him, Nagi is seated. Takeshi turned his head and saw him.

"Arima," the older Aiza muttered.

Kousei walked a little and decided to sit beside Takeshi, "Hey."

Takeshi blinked. Did Arima really just talked to him? "Uh, hey."

This was indeed very awkward.

"Arima-senpai, it's been a long time!" Nagi grinned.

"Yeah. You've grown a lot, Nagi," Arima smiled.

Takeshi suddenly looked at him, "Hey! What are you doing? Are you hitting on my sister?!"

"Wha-? I was just-"

"You're obviously flirting!"

"N-no! I-"

"Arima. Takeshi." A matured-looking girl who is wearing a calm expression sat beside Arima. The two boys widened their eyes.

"Emi?!"

The three started to have some conversation, which is mostly just Arima and Emi teasing Takeshi. All of them wore a happy expression with laughter escaping their lips from time to time.

"Ugggghh," Takeshi sighed and glanced at his watched, "22 more minutes, guys."

"And that reminds me. Have you guys heard of the game called Piano Tiles 2?" Emi asked.

"Whaaaaat? Piano Tiles already has a sequel?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah. Here," Emi took out her phone and clicked on the app, "It's pretty nice. You can pick on the music that you want and you'll play it, just like Don't Tap The White Tiles. There are some added features like the long tap and many tap."

"Hey, sounds cool," Arima commented.

"I'm pretty bored. While waiting, can I try it out?" Takeshi requested.

"Sure," Emi gave him her phone.

"I have an idea! What about a contest on who's the best?" Takeshi grinned.

"Sure thing!" Emi nodded. "Arima?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled.

Takeshi began scrolling down on the pieces that are unlocked. He clicked on _Moonlight Sonata_ _Mvt_ _. 3 by Beethoven._

"This is easy," he muttered, while playing the first part of the song.

"What's this?!"

"Oh, it's the money in that game. You don't necessarily have to click on it," Emi said but Takeshi has been clicking every last piece of it.

His concentration all went to the game as the second phase started. He moved both his right and left thumbs swiftly, as a pianist would.

They waited for a few minutes and then a sound, which is definitely different from the rest was heard, meaning he made a mistake.

"MY FINGER- Why did it slip?!" He stared at Emi's phone.

"4891! Not bad," Emi smiled, "My turn or yours?"

"You go first," Arima said.

Emi picked the same piece and began tapping on the black tiles.

"Heck, do you still put emotions on your playing even with that game?" Takeshi asked.

The boys just looked at her with interest. There are even times where her expression becomes stiff, almost as if she's angry. There are also these times where she glares on the screen. Honestly, they find her weird.

 _Am_ _I_ _possibly_ _playing_ _like_ _that_ _,_ _too_ _?_ Arima asked himself.

"Hah, 4979! I beat you, Takeshi!"

"What?! But, the app lagged when I was playing and-"

"You just said a while ago that your finger slipped..." Arima shrugged.

Emi passed him her phone.

With the same music, he began playing.

 _Moonlight_ _Sonata_ _Mvt_ _. 3_ , huh? This beautifully-written piece by the great Beethoven lets Kousei indulge himself in a world filled of emotions. This made him angry, in some way that he couldn't really understand.

"Your concentration is terrifying..." Takeshi muttered, amusement evident in his voice.

Concentration? As far as he knows, he is just enjoying the sound while clicking the black tiles.

As soon as he reached 3000, the sound became soft.. softer.. until it was gone.

 _Even_ _in_ _a_ _game_ _?_ Kousei thought. _No_ _problem_ _._ _If_ _you_ _can't_ _hear_ _it_ _,_ _imagine_ _it_ _._ _You've_ _been_ _doing_ _that_ _a_ _lot_ _._ _Besides_ _,_ _it's_ _not_ _a_ _problem_ _with_ _this_ _game_ _._

He smiled happily. After losing the girl that inspired him to play again, he stayed in the deep and dark ocean of depression for a while. But remembering Kaori, he slowly reached for the light and forced himself to go up. She passed in his life only for a short time, but her contributions to his life is something that he can use for the rest of his life, just like her mother's contribution. It is something that he swore never to forget.

"My, my, Kousei," Takeshi smiled. _This_ _is_ _my_ _hero_ _._

Surprisingly, Emi's lips curled to a smile as well. _Arima_ _Kousei_ _. My_ _hero_ _._

A sound of disappointment left Kousei's lips while the two just stared at him.

"5981! That's fantastic!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Is it really?" Arima laughed.

"It's great, Arima," Emi smiled, "Hey, the show's starting in a few minutes."

"Yeah!" He gave her phone back.

"And since Takeshi lose, he'll be treating us some ice cream!" The girl grinned.

"Whaaat?! There was no conditions earlier!"

"Come on, just one for Emi and one for me!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes, "Fine!"

"I've waited for this in a long time. We're finally hanging out like normal college students," Emi said.

"True," Takeshi agreed.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Arima smiled.

 _Kaori_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _watching_ _?_ _I've_ _really_ _come_ _far_ _,_ _thanks_ _to_ _you_ _._ He thought.

Today's surely going to be a happy spring day, and it's just starting.


End file.
